Dla ciebie
by euphoria814
Summary: Fiołki Ravenclawu i kolejne yuri.


**tytuł tej części: Dla ciebie**  
 **pairing: Marietta Edgecombe/Cho Chang**

* * *

Wszystkich dziwi, gdy wspiera Mariettę tego dnia. Jest równie zaskoczona jak każdy, że to jej przyjaciółka opowiada Umbridge od Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Zostają mocno ukarani, a Granger upewnia się, że i Marietty nie omija upokorzenie. Pryszcze, które pojawiają się na twarzy jej przyjaciółki raz po raz przypominają o zdradzie, której się dopuściła. I Cho nie potrafi jej nie wybaczyć, i to ona odnajduje przeciwzaklęcie, które nareszcie ściąga klątwę.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – mówi jeszcze, głaszcząc dziewczynę po plecach.

Marietta łka jednak i po raz pierwszy od tak dawna stroni od jej dotyku, jakby brzydziła się samą sobą.

\- Tak bardzo przepraszam – zaczyna dziewczyna ponownie.

Cho chciałaby powiedzieć, że nic się nie stało, ale to nieprawda. Umbridge wykorzystała ich zajęcia pozalekcyjne jako pretekst do aresztowania Dumbledore'a. Odjęto tak wiele punktów, że Puchar przestał mieć znaczenie, a przez szlabany do końca roku nie wyjdą do Hogsmeade.

Cho jednak rozumie.

W odróżnieniu od Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony – one są nikim. Wszystko co mają to ich inteligencja, która przywiodła je do Ravenclawu. Nie są przebojowe i pełne życia, a ich domeną jest biblioteka. Przyszłe kariery jej i Marietty zależeć będą wyłącznie od wyników egzaminów i wpisów do akt. A nikt w Ravenclawie nie chce mieć doczepionej notki o wandalizmie czy wspieraniu jakiegokolwiek buntu. Ministerstwo nie zgodziłoby się na zatrudnienie rebeliantów w swoich szeregach.

Prawda jest taka, że nie mają wyboru. Wybrały naukę i nie mogą się teraz z tego wycofać. A wojna, która nadchodzi jest tylko kolejnym punkcie we wdrapywaniu się na szczyt. Wygrana żadnej ze stron nie jest przesądzona. A cokolwiek by się nie stało, ich nazwiska nie będą na czołowych stronach gazet koło Harry'ego i jego gryfońskich przyjaciół.

Cho przytula zatem Mariettę, może odrobinę za mocno i głaszcze ją po plecach.

\- Rozumiem – mówi tylko, opierając o siebie ich czoła, gdy siedzą skurczone na podłodze w jednej z nieużywanych łazienek, w której zamknęła się Marietta po konfrontacji z klątwą.

Jej przyjaciółka zaczyna łkać tylko mocniej i Cho czuje, że trzęsą się obie, więc może też płacze, chociaż o tym nawet nie wie.

\- Jestem zdrajcą – zaczyna Marietta.

Cho nie potrafi zaprzeczyć. Fakty mówią same za siebie, ale wydawanie opinii bez poznania całościowego obrazu zawsze było idiotyzmem, a one są Ravenclaw – nie pozwalają sobie na głupotę.

\- Bałaś się – szepcze jej zatem Cho do ucha, bo ją samą obleciał strach, gdy Umbridge zaprosiła ją do swojego gabinetu.

Kobieta była przerażająca z tym dominującym różem i kotami. Nie trudno było zrozumieć, że sprawiła to samotność, więc niemal każdy wchodząc do gabinetu Umbridge myślał to samo; nie chcę, aby to spotkało mnie.

\- Ona popatrzyła na mnie i… - zaczyna Marietta. – Jakby wiedziała, że jestem z wami i…

Cho wie jakie to uczucie, bo doświadczyła podobnego. Jednak lojalność zwyciężyła, co wciąż smakuje goryczą na jej języku, ponieważ ją przyjaciółka zdradziła najbardziej. Były sobie najbliższe, a mimo to teraz dzieli je kilka wypowiedzianych ze strachu słów.

\- Oni wszyscy mnie nienawidzą – dodaje Marietta.

\- Zrozumieją, gdy dojdzie do nich wszystko – pociesza ją Cho.

Marietta potrząsa przecząco głową.

\- Granger… Widziałaś Granger – ciągnie dalej jej przyjaciółka.

\- Zachowała się jak typowa Gryfonka; nierozważnie i impulsywnie – wchodzi jej w słowo, ale to nie uspokaja Marietty.

\- Dlaczego ty tutaj jesteś zamiast… - zaczyna jej przyjaciółka i nie kończy.

Cho nie wie czy zna odpowiedź na to pytanie. Na pewno znowu popycha ją do przodu lojalność, która nie pozwoliła jej na kłamstwo w kwestii Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Mogłaby też odpowiedzieć, że to częściowo jej wina. Marietta nigdy nie chciała należeć do grupy Harry'ego i to ona ją namówiła. W końcu naprawdę w sporej ilości zajęć brały udział wspólnie i nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić walki bez Marietty u boku.

I było jeszcze tysiąc innych szeptów w jej głowie, które przypominały jej, że Marietta jako jedyna trwała przy niej, gdy Cedrik zginął. Cała reszta bała się z nią rozmawiać i traktowały ją jak trędowatą.

Marietta była też tą, która nie do końca popierała jej decyzję o wyjściu do Hogsmeade z Harrym Potterem. I miała rację, a Cho nie posłuchała jej, bo chciała, aby chociaż to wróciło do normalności.

Marietta stała przy niej zawsze, gdy przychodziła i odchodziła śmierć, gdy inni odsuwali się od niej, gdy zostawała całkiem sama. Marietta stawała u jej boku niezależnie od tego czy Cho miała rację czy nie i zawsze jej ufała. Ten niewielki błąd z Gwardią nie miał tak naprawdę znaczenia, bo Cho rozumiała strach, który wypełniał jej przyjaciółkę. Były analitykami tej szkoły i wiedziały, że opowiedzenie się teraz po którejkolwiek stronie mogło okazać się nie tylko ich ostatnim zawodowym błędem.

Marietta spoglądała jej w oczy, a Cho nie potrafiła odwrócić wzroku. Wciąż stykały się czołami, a dziewczyna pachniała jak łzy i gorycz. I upokorzenie. Jeśli cokolwiek z tego miało jeszcze jakiś sens, Cho go nie odnajdywała i nie chciała nawet ten jeden raz analizować co dzieje się tutaj i teraz. I do czego je to doprowadzi.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś? – pyta Marietta dziwnie zachrypniętym głosem.

I Cho naprawdę nie musi dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie potrzebuje więcej odpowiedzi. Pochyla się tylko mocno do przodu, wciąż oplatając przyjaciółkę rękami.

\- Dla ciebie – szepcze tuż przy jej ustach.


End file.
